I'm living for you, MOM
by JuStxBeLinda
Summary: Tohru is living with the Sohma's! This my first fanfic, plez R&R!
1. One morning

Hi, my name is Tohru Honda, and I'm 14 years old, and I live with the Sohma  
family! First of all, let's start with my history! When I was a kid, I was  
living with my mom, till.....there was an accident...my mom died... Since my mom  
died, I needed to stay with someone, there were many of my relatives who  
wanted me to stay with them....but I chose my grandpa, because he was so  
nice!!! But then again, there were also some problems, my grandpa was  
going to reconstruct more rooms, because his daughter (my aunt) and her  
kids (my cousins) were going to come over and live there with him too, so  
my grandpa asked me to stay over at a friends house.....but the truth is I  
lied...ok I'm guilty  
So what he didn't know was that I lived in a tent the whole time.....but soon  
everything was over with!!!  
The Sohma family is my family!  
  
----anyways we must move on to the story----  
Tohru woke up from her sleep and went stumbling to the kitchen...when she  
bumped into----  
Kyo: Hey, watch where you're going! (angry and grumpy)  
Tohru: o--o-oh I--I'm so sorry, I'll be careful next time, Kyo!  
Kyo: Huh? It's ok, just watch where you're going next time( went to the  
refrigerator and grabbed some milk)  
Tohru: y-yes ok!  
Yuki came in  
Tohru: Morning Yuki! (smile)  
Yuki:...Morning Miss Honda...and the stupid cat...( bright awake)  
Kyo: Shut up, you damn rat! (angry)  
Tohru: um, Kyo, please calm down!!! I don't want you guys to fight, look  
it's such a beautiful day outside!!! (pointing out the window)  
Kyo stopped yelling at Yuki, and went to the window, so did Yuki.  
Yuki: You're right..Miss Honda..such a nice day...oh the endurance run..is  
today...a great day to run...right..Miss Honda?  
Tohru: yes-----  
Kyo jumped up, he looked really, really um how should I saw this, ready!  
Tohru: Kyo, what's the matter?  
Yuki: He probably wet his pants....stupid cat.....  
Kyo: Damn rat, you better wipe that smirk off your face! Cause I'm gonna  
beat you! Oh yeah this is just the time when I was in the mountain---  
Yuki: fighting off bears?  
Kyo: Damn rat, shut up and listen! When we were in the mountains, my master  
and I always did endurance runs! It was a great work out, he taught me lots  
of things----  
Yuki: ...Probably what he didn't teach you was not to act like an  
idiot..stupid cat...  
Kyo: Why you?! Stupid damn rat, I had enough of your crap! ( running up to  
him)  
Tohru: No, you guys-----(worried)  
Yuki: Don't worry....Miss Honda...I can handle this!  
Kyo: Pretty soon you won't, rat boy! I have a trick that can throw you the  
hell out of the house!  
Kyo ran up to Yuki and tried giving him some punches, but Yuki kept  
blocking, then as Kyo was about to kick, but Yuki jumped up, and punched  
Kyo on the face!  
Kyo went flying out the house  
Kyo landed on the ground....  
Yuki: What your master didn't teach you was how to block....Miss Honda...are  
you ready for school now?  
Tohru: Yes---in minute....  
Yuki: I'll....wait for you...  
Yuki left the kitchen...  
Tohru ran outside..  
Tohru: Kyo, are you ok?  
Kyo: ...(ticked off) Yes, I'm ok, but that damn rat is going to pay! (running  
in the house)  
Tohru: (laugh) It always like this between Yuki and Kyo.....but now they're  
getting along better than before...  
Flashback  
Kyo: So why are you living, don't you want to die and leave this world?!  
(angry)  
Tohru: I'm living for my mom....(smiles)  
Kyo: ....(silent)  
Tohru: even if my mom is not here, I want to grow up and finish my life the  
way she wanted me too....I want to do the things my mom never had a chance to  
do....but if I just kill myself....then I'm not helping myself...not even my  
mom....so even if things are hard...you can get through them....  
Kyo: so...I guess I won't kill myself, but I'll still find a way to beat that  
damn Yuki! (got up)  
Tohru: (smile)  
Kyo: hey...Tohru?  
Tohru: yes, Kyo?  
Kyo: thanks....(smiles back)..you know you are really something....(gets up and  
leave)  
Flashback ends  
Tohru: I better go to school! I don't want to be late!  
Kyo: Hey Tohru, hurry up, you're keeping me and damn Yuki waiting!  
Yuki:..take your time...Miss Honda...  
Tohru: I'm coming!!!!!!! (running out the door)  
Yuki and Kyo smiled at her...when Tohru reached them  
Yuki: ready to go, Miss Honda? (grabbing Tohru's hand)  
Tohru: Yes...I am!  
Kyo: Then let's go already ( grabbing Tohru's other hand)  
I'm doing this for you, mom....I'm living for  
you.....  
-----2 be continued...........----------plez R&R!!! 


	2. ONe morning at schooltohru and yuki and ...

**Kyo: Finally! We're at school! (phew!) **

**Tohru: yay! Another day of learning! (smiles)**

**Yuki: ooh, I forgot...I'm sorry I can't escort you to class, Miss Honda... I have a student council meeting..and----( slightly sad) **

**Tohru: ooooh No! I mean no-o it's ok really, I'll go with Kyo....really( gives a reassuring smile) **

**Yuki: (smile) thank you ..Miss Honda...I promise tomorrow I will escort you...**

**Yuki turned to Kyo**

**Yuki: Take care of her when I'm gone..and her room number is------**

**Kyo: 2B I already know..I'm not stupid! **

**Yuki: fine..till later, Miss Honda...(turns to Kyo once more) ..and you, ....Kyo...**

**Yuki left**

**Kyo: yea, yea leave already! (looks at Tohru) well don't stand there, let's go to class already..(grabs Tohru's hand) **

**Tohru: Oo um ok, Kyo..(smiles) **

**While walking, Momiji popped up! **

**Momiji: OOO Tohru, Hello!! (looks at Kyo holding Tohru's hand) ooooooo someone gots the hots for Tohru..huh?? Ooo Kyo!!! **

**Kyo: what?! (lets go of Tohru's hand) you want to say that again huh, lil punk?! (BLUSHES) **

**Grabs Momiji gives him a squeeze on his lil head**

**Momiji: WAAAAA!!! Kyo is hurting me!! WAAAA! **

**Tohru: ooo, Kyo no, please don't, he was only------ **

**Yuki: what is going on here?...and I thought Miss Honda was already in class..the bell just rung a minute ago! **

**Tohru: OHMIGOH!!! Ahhh I'm late...(ooo I'm so sorry, mom!!) umm I'll see you guys later...sorry!!(runs) **

**Kyo: She's just late, what's the big idea? **

**Yuki: that's because you never care about what you do at school, so it's pointless for you to know....and Momiji, why aren't you in class? (staring at Momiji) **

**Momiji: well Hatori( Sohma doctor) warned me to tell you guys that...... _Akito is coming here today..._ **

**Kyo: WHAT?! **

**Yuki: (trembling with fear in his eyes) ....... **

**Momiji: I wanted to tell you, and especially you, Yuki because---- **

**Yuki walked away...he's coming today...to _see me.._ **

**Meanwhile at the school office...**

**Counter lady: Yes, sir may I help you? **

**Guy: _yes, certainly, do you know where Yuki Sohma's class is right this period? (stares with icy eyes) _**

**Counter lady: ..umm yes, 4B, may I ask your name please? **

**Guy: _My name....(smiles coldly) is...Akito.... _**

**To be Continued!!! Will update sooon!! **


	3. MeetingAkito

**Yuki: ...Akito..is coming here..., but why... what does he want? **

**Momiji:...well----**

**Kyo: What does that bastard want anyway?! (angry) **

**Yuki: Momiji..please tell..what does he want? Be honest with me...**

**Momiji:...(gulp) Akito...says..he came to see, _Tohru.... _**

**Kyo: WHAT?! Oh shit, we have to find her! (running) **

**Yuki: Miss Honda?! ...damn! (following Kyo) **

**Hari came from behind. **

**Hari: Momiji..did u tell them? (looking at him) **

**Momiji: yes... Hari....but what's Akito going to do?! Will he try to hurt someone, like he hurt ....you? (now crying) ...I'm scared, Hari...WAAAAAA!!!! **

**POoOF!! Momiji turned into a rabbit! (that's his zodiac form) **

**Hari: (sigh)....No, Momiji...he just wanted to meet Tohru.. (held Momiji in his hands) I promise...he won't try to hurt Tohru..now..stop your crying (saying gently) .....We must find Tohru.... And akito...**

**Meanwhile..Tohru was headed for her classroom...when BUMP **

**Tohru: OHMIGOSH!!! I'm SO SORRY!!!! ( held out her hand to the person that fell down..) **

**The person got up himself..without ever looking at Tohru's hand...**

**Tohru: (looking at the guy, with black hair, eyes like ice..) I-I'm really, really sorry!!! I didn't see where I was going..and I-I'm really sorry! (close to tears) **

**Person: _oh no, that's quite alright.....Tohru..Honda.._**

**Tohru: ?....um-m I guess you um-m know my name already...pleased to meet you (bow down;to show respect) **

**Person: _the pleasure is mine..Tohru... _**

**Tohru: I don't mean to be rude or anything. But what is your name? (curious....I thought I saw him before..but I don't remember..where?) **

**Person: _My name...is Akito..( coldly staring at her) _**

**Tohru: (she didn't noticed) ( OOO MIGOSH!!! AKITO, THE HEAD OF THE SOHMA FAMILY..HE'S HERE RIGHT H-HERE STANDING NEXT TO ME!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIND'T NOTICE HIM...OHMIGOSH!!...HE'S HERE!! NEXT TO ME! HE MUST BE STARING AT ME LIKE I'M CRAZY..WHAT DO I DO?! MOM...."Be yourself, Tohru..no matter what happens, always be yourself..no one else" **

**Akito: _you must be who everyone calls their ...angel...am I right, Tohru? _**

**Tohru: o-oh no I couldn't be anyone like that (blush with embarrassment) ..I'm just being myself...Mr. Sohma..(smile) **

_**Akito: (smiles icily) ..I see...have you seen, my dearest Yuki? I haven't seen him in such a long time..I wonder where he would have gone...do you know Tohru.? **_

**Tohru: well I----**

**Kyo and Yuki ran up to Tohru...**

**Kyo: There you are! TOHRU WHY DIDN'T U GO TO CLASS?! (angry..but also worried that she wasn't in class and now she's stuck with Akito) **

**Yuki: Miss Honda..(grabbing Tohru to him) did he hurt you or try too?! **

**Tohru: um n------**

**Kyo: YOU SNEAKY LITTLE BASTARD, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM US?! HUH AKITO?! ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR LITTLE SCHEMES FOR US...ANY PUNISHMENT THAT YOU DECIDE TO DO TO US?! **

**Tohru: ?! (p-punishment...n-no..A-a-Akito wouldn't do that...would he?) **

**Yuki: What ...do you want, .....Akito? (angry too) **

**Akito: _haha....I wouldn't do anything like that...Yuki, why didn't you come to the Sohma house anymore? Are you still trying to hide from me...I still have that room for you..(starring at , cold, harsh smile)..._**

_**Yuki:.....?! **_

_**Akito: what about you, Kyo?.....does Tohru know? What you really are in the inside...? **_

_**Kyo: ?!..you selfish little bitch, I ----- **_

_**Akito: haha and what are you going to do...show your hideous form to me...and try to make me run away...I know what you really are...but does...our "angel", Tohru know?....**_

_**Kyo:.....(stops cold).. !!**_

_**Tohru: (what Kyo really is? What is he talking about...whatever it is I-I don't want to get involved!) kyo....yuki....**_

_**2 be continued.... will update sOOn!! Thank you for all the people that gave me reviews!..I promise..I will continue ....sOon!**_


End file.
